The subject invention is directed to the art of plastic holding straps of the type used for looping around, fastening, and bundling cables and other tubular articles to an associated support member and, more particularly, to the art of plastic holding elements of the type including a holding element body adapted for connection onto associated support members.
Plastic holding straps of the type under consideration are commonly used to bundle cables and other elongate objects such as tubes or the like in a secured manner. Typically, the plastic holding straps are formed as a long relatively thin flexible profiled strap element including a pair of spaced apart parallel longitudinal strips that extend along the length of the strap element. A plurality of transverse rung members extend in a spaced apart relationship between the pair of parallel longitudinal strips. One end of the plastic holding element defines a passage opening adapted to accept the other free end of the holding strap therethrough. At least one elastic locking element is disposed within the passage opening for engaging the plurality of transverse rung members. The elastic locking element is typically embedable relative to the longitudinal strips and transverse rung members. Some plastic holding straps provide means for connection onto an associated support member.
Holding straps of the type described above are well known in the art. A number of patents including U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,444, and German Patents DE-GM 297 07 757.0 and DE-OS 38 07 173 describe a plastic holding strap that includes a strap element that is selectively insertable into a head piece. The head piece is in turn selectively connectable with a support either prior to or after the strap element is inserted into the head piece.
Another form of plastic holding strap includes a holding element disposed immediately beneath the head piece. In that type of holding strap, the holding element disposed beneath the head piece is selectively connectable with an associated support.
All of the prior plastic holding strap constructions including the aforementioned straps have in common the feature that the elongate tubes or cables are secured after looping and fixing the strap component into place in the head or body member. After the strap is secured in place within the body member, the holding strap has fulfilled its function. No additional tubes or cables can be accommodated.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide a plastic holding strap that is capable of a wider application range beyond simply encircling and bundling a single group of elongate tubular objects, cables, and the like. It is often desirable to fasten an additional second group of tubes, cables, or other articles onto a plastic holding strap that is already secured around a first group of elongate tubular objects.